extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow Intestine
Snow Intestines (Bedravera jaceolaia) are a species of flora indigenous to the frozen wastes on Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk, the icy moon of Sacowitchi Iefalt, a toxic planet found in the Yepreckerts system in the Ospeleshv Fringe of the Euclid Galaxy. Their seed pods contain ample amounts of Thamium-9, an isotope element used in the fueling of stellar drive systems. Physiology Snow Intestines will only appear in areas where the soil is saturated with Thamium-9, and any seeds that land in an area without such elements will not sprout. Because of how essential this element is to them, their seeds are dispersed by heavy winds that will carry the new Intestines far from its parent. Only rarely do they fall off close enough to be within the same visual range as where their parent is set up. Still, they are often found in the vicinity of several other plants that focus on specific elements as each needs something different than the others. These areas often become ripe herd grounds. Reproduction Snow Intestines are hermaphroditic in nature thanks to the harsh environment that they have grown up in; as such they have both male and female sections and will pollinate themselves. As they age, a Snow Intestine will eventually mature to the point of growing small divots in their stem known as "lady cups". At the same time male-oriented pollination leaves known as "gentleleaves" growing from their lower extremities will curl up and eventually make contact with these lady cups, and genetic material is passed through to allow for the growth of their seeds. Predators The plant-equivalent is considered an important food source for the planet's Slateskull species such as the Great Slateskull and the Lesser Slateskull, as well as for most of the species of Gusukcats, like the Becko Crabcat and the Lobrau Fatcat; however it is considered a less important source of sustenance than the ever-more populous Icekaruts and Diekons that dot much of the landscape. Thorncats and Sailcats, two varieties of Gusukcat have developed a weakness to Thamium-9 and can get sick and even die from eating too much of it, and thus will avoid it. Meanwhile the sailridges such as the Noble Sailridge are physically incapable of bending low enough to the ground to consume plants such as this. Background history Discovery thumb|320px|A Snow Intestine in its natural state - alone and far from any others of its kind. A pack of [[Icy Rockslugs can be seen behind it.]] Although Gek had been on the planet for some time before the arrival of the Loranche Somarinoa, the harsh environment kept them from exploring too far from their bases and it was not long before these bases were set upon by creatures infected with the lambency virus, a strange virus that was overtaking the carnivores of the world and exponentially ramping up their aggression. As such, it was Somarinoa who first formally discovered these plant-equivalents and uploaded their data to the Vacotor Database. Somarinoa thought that the organisms looked like grotesque intestines sticking out of the ground, complimented by the sphincter-like seeds. Although he initially considered calling them "Sphincter Stems", partially by their appearance and partially in reference to his recently-named Somari Stems on the nearby planet Ilongoqungo, he thought the better of it, finding the name to sound a little too offensive for some circles. Initially low on fuel cells after his trip from Ilonoqungo, Somarinoa risked the dangerous wastes in order to refuel his ship (initially a Rasamama S36 but later replaced with an Ekinokaz S64) for eventual departure, picking the stems of these plants for days on end before realizing that the numerous plutonium crystal deposits around the planet's cave systems were actually a far better source to focus on. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:No Man's Sky Category:Alien Species Category:Flora Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk Inhabitants